


Up where the air is clear

by Persephonesheart



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Davids general cuteness cannot be contained, I wrote this whilst waiting for a train, Love, M/M, how cute, kiss, rooftop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonesheart/pseuds/Persephonesheart
Summary: David may have helped to create noise in the strike but that doesn't mean he doesn't want silence





	

Quiet.

It had been such a long time since David had actually managed to get any, what with the excitement of the strike and working as a newsie. Plus there was also the fact that Jack had kissed him in the square in front of everyone, but David decided to neglect thinking about that for now. He was perched on the rooftop, silently watching the warming orange beams of sun lower beneath the blackening sky, listening to the faint sounds of people returning from work and birds soaring high up in the clouds.

"Why you out here all by yourself?" A voice from behind him whispered. David might have jumped, but he had become accustomed to the smell of faint newspaper ink and cigarettes that made up Jack Kelly and simply smiled. "Being quiet" he whispered right back and reached behind him to tug Jack down besides him. 

"Watch the sky" David said, resting his head against jacks shoulder as one muscular arm wrapped itself round his body. "It's beautiful this evening, and we have won"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay!!!! So this is my very first fanfic and I wrote it at like 5 in the morning, so don't judge me too hard yet. I have like a full story planned as well sooooo


End file.
